powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rangermaniaguy2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Amy Miller page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) PR fanfilm Yeah, I'm not going to let you make an article on this. It has nothing to do with the actual series, and just seems like you are wanting free promotion for the film. Ozu Miyuki 01:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I have mentioned this once already. We do not allow any references to fanfilms in the article pages. You have a User page and a Blog for that. Ozu Miyuki 18:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) PRS and Cerina Vincent I removed the rumors of spoilers from the PRS page, and removed that photo of Cerina. That does not belong on a site that kids could frequent. Ozu Miyuki 21:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Your recent new category We don't really need a category like this, since most of those aren't actually movies, just random episodes thrown together. Instead, you can go to each season's page, and add what had been released to DVD. Ozu Miyuki 19:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) My Fan-Fic pages on My Blog section Hey Rangerfans, who are using the site everyday, feel free to send any comments about the pages that I created about my Fan-fic era of Power Rangers. You'll also definitely going like my blog page which is all about me and what I've been up to lately. Thanks for the blog ideas Ozu. It really helped. rangermaniaguy2010 14:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Upload photo issues Ozu, can you and the other users of this site help fix the photo images appear? All I see is blank broken images (it also affected on some of my blogs) and probably this site is having technical issues with picture uploads. Something ain't right I guess. rangermaniaguy2010 14:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Not entirely sure what's causing that. What browser are you using? Digifiend 00:59, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, I've checked, and found that the images which are missing in Chrome show up just fine in Firefox - there's obviously something broken in the latest version of the Chrome browser. If you're not using Chrome, let me know. Digifiend 17:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hi, I see your signature links to rangermaniaguy2010, which is a red link. Could you please change it to link to either User:Rangermaniaguy2010 or User talk:Rangermaniaguy2010 (this page)? Digifiend 15:21, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Blogs Hello Anthony. I've noticed that your blogs have been getting a lot of "fetish ads" in the comments by someone continues put in. Would you prefer that I lock your pages so that only registered users (including yourself) can place their comments. Personally, I'm getting tired of banning the same person using different IPs all the time. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 19:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) LG fanfilm If you can't rap yourself into it, then I can see why you would give up on the project, but just remember, never give up just because of some a-holes on the internet. After all, you can't please everyone, no matter how hard you try. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 00:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry I would just like to say that I am sorry for stealing some of your ideas for my pages. I should have asked before doing so. I am very sorry. However the idea of a MMPR reboot has been an idea discussed around the web before, so neither of our ideas are 100% original, though I will admit I stole a few of your casting ideas. Please forgive me.UltramanFreak 03:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC)